Harry Potter and the Other
by demi-devil-writer
Summary: A second Harry Potter has been found, surviving Voldemort's attack. What happens when this boy goes to Hogwarts during Harry's sixth year? ParvatixHarry RonxHermione
1. The Article

demi: This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, so plz no flame. Reviews and Advice will help, though!!!

**Harry Potter and the Other:**

Harry James Potter sat on his bed, reading "Useful Spells and Potions". It was July.14, with Harry going to his sixth year at Hogwarts. This summer, he had spent most of the time reading, studying curses, and spells that hurt people.

He had to be ready for everything that came his way this year. He skimmed through the pages, and noticed something that stood out.

_The Hiding Spell:_

_Used for hiding proof in your wand that you have cast a certain spell. Criminals mostly use this spell, as well as underage wizards._

"Cool." Harry said. He suddenly felt a rush of recklessness, and cast the spell. "Hideano Luvima!!!" Harry could feel his wand go extremely hot, and he immediately knew his spell had succeeded.

He decided to test if this spell really worked. "Lumos!" he exclaimed as his wand lit up. He then sat there, to see if any owl from the Ministry came. Five minutes passed, and there was still no owl. Harry mentally cheered, but was interrupted by Aunt Petunia.

"Dinner!!" Harry grinned. He had another idea. As he went down to the kitchen, Petunia pointed down to the two slices of bread and lump of cheese wordlessly. Harry smirked. "No more of that!"

Vernon and Dudley gaped at him. "Stupefy!" Harry yelled as he sent a stunning spell at Dudley. Dudley fell to the floor, stunned, while Petunia and Vernon gasped. "You're in for it now, boy. You can't do magic out of school!!!" Vernon stuttered.

Harry didn't answer, instead sending two Full Body Bind spells at them. "Oh, I've waited a long time to do that! Thanks to that hiding spell, of course!" Harry thought. "Gimme some proper food!" Harry barked after he had gotten the Dursleys back to normal.

Petunia hurried to do his command, while Vernon and Dudley cowered in fear. Ten minutes later, Harry was watching T.V, eating a hamburger, fries, a huge can of pepsi, and fudge as desert.

Dudley looked unhappily at Harry as he scrubbed the floor. "How does it feel like being me now, _Dud_?" Harry sneered at Dudley. Dudley just squeaked in fear, and ran away.

The next few days passed uneventfully, with Harry in paradise, while his aunt, uncle, and cousin were in hell. One day, while Harry was on Dudley's computer, a curious owl came fluttering in the open window, and gave him a letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know the thing about Sirius and all, is very painful. I've experienced it too, being his best friend. I know I can't take the place of Sirius, but I was just wondering if you want to stay at Grimmauld place for the rest of the summer. Send Hedwig back!_

_Love, Remus_

Harry thought of Sirius, and how it was all his fault that Sirius was now dead. His eyes watered, but the tears did not come. "I need to be strong, dammit!" He thought.

An year ago, Harry would go anywhere other than Private Drive for the summer, but now, with the computer, t.v., and the marvelous food, he had his doubts. Finally he decided he would go.

Suddenly, Hedwig came in through the window, carrying today's Daily Prophet. Harry liked to keep in touch with the magic world, so therefore ordered it.

Harry looked through it, and the front page was very intruging.

**_Second Harry Potter!!!!:_**

_Yesterday night, at exactly midnight, You-Know-Who initiated an attack in the Ministry of Magic. According to witnesses, You-Know-Who and twelve death eaters disapparated in, and started throwing killing spells everywhere. Reports have proof that twenty people were killed. You-know-who and his followers, after killing everyone in the room except for an eleven year old boy, turned their attention to this boy, by the name of Vincent Brown. You-Know-Who cast the Unforgivable Killing curse at this boy, but backfired, and caused You-Know-Who to disappear, according to witnesses. This is an achievement only done by Harry Potter. Vincent Brown, 11, is heading to Hogwarts School this summer._

"My fuckin' god...."

**End Chapter 1.**

**Review!!**


	2. OWLS

demi: Sorry for late update, but I had writer's block for awhile, so yeah...

**Chapter 2:**

Harry sat, unsure of what his emotions were. In one way, he was happy now that some of the attention was lifted off his shoulders now because of a new Harry Potter.

In another way, he was kind of....angry. He was special because of his resistance to Voldemort, and now that another kid had done it too, he felt like a...normal kid.

Harry flopped down on his bed, as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Harry came up with a decision. He was going to live with Lupin in Grimmauld place. He sent Hedwig carryign a letter saying that he accepted. 

Then he started practicing some spells he had learnt from his books. In the middle of it, suddenly, a clean and nice looking owl came through the open window.

His eyes widened as he realized it was his OWL results. He immediately opened the letter, and his eyes scanned it eagerly:

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have done exceptionally well on your OWL's, and we hope you will continue this good work in your sixth year. Enclosed are your results. Please send back an owl on what NEWT subjects you would like to take._

_M. Mcgonagall_

_Astronomy: E  
__  
Care of Magical Creatures: O  
  
Charms: O  
  
Defense Against Dark Arts: O  
  
Divination: A  
  
Herbology: E  
  
History of Magic: E  
  
Potions: O  
  
Tranfiguration: E_

Harry gaped at his marks. He still couldn't believe that Snape had given him an "O". He was also proud of his Astronomy mark, considering he messed up during the exam.

He whooped, as he realized he could actually take his step into becoming an official auror.

He quickly wrote down what subjects he would take in NEWTS level. Charms, Defense Against Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, and History of Magic.

He waited until Hedwig got back, a huge smile on his face. When she did come back, though, there was a letter in her talons.

Harry took it out, and read it:

_Hey Harry, I've recieved your letter,and I plan on picking you up tomorrow at 10:00 am at the front door, so pack and get ready. Note that the Weasley's will be there too._

_Remus Lupin_

This news made Harry happier, as he immediately started packing up his broomstick, his wand, and books and stuff in his suitcase.

* * *

Harry sat nervously on the couch, waiting for Lupin to ring the doorbell. When finally the ring came, he sprang up, delighted, and opened the door.

"Hey Harry, how you doing?" Lupin grinned. Uncle Vernon glanced up at Lupin, and started shouting, "YOU DAMN THINGY THINGIES! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!!"

"Wait a second." Harry said as he took out his wand. He cast a tickling charm on Vernon, and calmy walked out with Lupin.

"Rather impatient today, are we?" Lupin asked, eyes twinkling in amusement. "Oh whatever, it'll wear off after an hour or two."

They smiled as they walked to the car parked outside the hosue.


	3. The Order and a Duel

demi: Thx to Just Jett for reviewing, while "My name is harry"....I think you pressed the review button too many times, but it stilll helped me .

**Chapter 3:**

Harry peered around Grimmauld Place. The place had changed a lot. The walls were painted in bright colors of blue and red, while there were carpets everywhere, making the house seem very comfy.

Lupin called out, "Hey, Harry's back!!!" Harry winced at the enormous sound as a lot of feet came down stairs, and he could see Mrs.Weasly bearing down on him like a train.

"Harry! We're so happy to see you!" Mrs.Weasly said she bear hugged Harry.

"Hey mate!" Ron grinned as he too came down. Hermione ran up to Harry and hugged him.

"Oh Harry!! What did you get on your OWL'S? Blahblahblahblah" Ron sighed. "She's been acting like this for the few days already."

"I have not!" Hermione argued, as she and Ron started fighting and arguing again.

Harry sighed, and as he headed up the stairs to choose his room, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ginny.

"Hello Ginny!" He said brightly. Ginny smiled without blushing, and replied, "Hi Harry!"

Harry took notice of this, as he hadn't actually liked Ginny, but now that she didn't blush, maybe she had gotten over her small crush on him.

After packing, Harry went downstairs to see that everyone was there. "So Harry, what did you get on your OWL'S?"

Harry wordlessly handed her the letter, and her eyes widened as she kissed him on the cheek. "Harry! I'm so proud of you!"

Ron flushed, with only Harry noticing. A grin threatened to cross his face as he realized Ron was jealous of him.

Harry then looked over Hermione's and Ron's marks. Ron had O's in Care of Magical Creatures and DADA, and also getting a fair numbers of A's and P's.

Hermione had done exceptionally well, getting O's in everything except for Potions. "Damn Snape!" Harry fumed in his mind.

Mrs.Weasly rapped on the table impatiently. "Hello, we're going to start dinner!" They muttered their apologies, and the food was delicious, including Harry's favorite Treacle tart.

"Now kids, it's time for an Order meeting." Mr.Weasly said as he tried to usher them out.

"Arthur, I think it is now time for Mr.Potter, Mr. and Ms.Weasly, as well as Ms.Granger to join the order now."

Everyone's head turned silently to Dumbledore, who had said it. Ron couldn't control himself, as he let a little whoop escape from his mouth.

When every member of the Order had arrived, Dumbledore started the meeting. "Today we welcome four new member in our Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasly, and Ginny Weasly."

Everyone applauded enthustiastically, while the four teens grinned and blushed.

"Now down to business." Dumbledore said, as the applause died down. "There was a recent attack at the ministry, as everyone should know, and apparently Vincent Brown survived, also causing Voldemort to die."

"The same thing as 16 years ago. The bad thing is that this Vincent Brown comes from a line of Slytherins, and his great grandparents have been death eaters before."

"We may not be certain he may be evil, so we should not worry about that right now, but now what should we do to stop Voldemort from reviving himself?"

The order decided to continue capturing death eaters, while some people also search for Voldemort and destroy him.

As the meeting ended, Snape caught up to Harry. "Potter, bribed Dumbledore to join the order, did you? Arrogant and cheap as your father, I see."

Ron held Harry back, as his eyes blazed with fury. "Don't diss my dad, you greasy nosed bastard! You and me, wizard's duel!"

Snape smirked. "Think you could beat me, Potter? Hardly a chance for you to win."

"No second's. Only me and you. One on one." Harry said through gritted teeth. Mudungus Fletcher apparated to get his video camera, and returned with it, ready to record.

Five minutes later, Snape and Harry faced each other, wand in hand. Dumbledore was acting as the referee.

"Let the duel begin!" He shouted.

**End Chapter 3.**

**Demi: review!**


End file.
